The LMVR in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology (FMPOS) of Mali conducts research at the Malaria Research and Training Center on the campus of the National School of Medicine of Mali and at the Faculty of Science and Technology in Bamako. The goals of these research programs are several. The primary goal is to develop and sustain a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed and executed by African scientists. This goal has been achieved and the MRTC is now viewed as a model for research centers in developing countries. A training program for MRTC staff continues to provide much needed expertise in all areas of biology, tropical medicine, medical entomology and epidemiology with emphasis on molecular biology and immunology. Studies at the MRTC are focused on two main areas of emphasis: 1) The evaluation and application in Mali of molecular probes developed in the LMVR which use PCR- based methodologies to detect the presence of genes in malaria parasites coding for resistance to anti-malarial drugs. Tests are now in place for the rapid detection of parasites resistant to chloroquine, pyrimethamine, proguanil and Fansidar. 2)Studies in the Kenieroba region of Mali to determine genetic and immunological predisposition to severe and complicated malaria. [unreadable] The LMVR program on Leishmasniasis and its sandfly vectors is dedigned to describe the essentially unexamined epidemiology of cutaneous Leishmaniasis in Mali. Based at the MRTC and various field sites, this program examine the epidemiology of leishmasniasis and the ecology of the sandfly vectors.[unreadable] The LMVR has expanded its research program on the ecology of anopheline malaria vectors in Mali with emphasis on determination of physiological and behavioral factors which impact on the genetic isolation of the various forms of the more importants vectors. Mating behavior and swarming of male mosquitoes is being examined as a pre-zygotic mechanism for genetic isolation of various chromosomal forms of Anopheles gambiae in Mali.[unreadable] [unreadable] The LMVR in collaboration with the National Center for Parasitology, Entomology and Malaria Control (CNM) has established a research program on malaria pathology as it relates to mutations in human erythrocytes (Dr. Fairhurst). In addition the program is examining genetic variation in the malaria parasites of Cambodia (Dr. Su). The LMVR has expanded the field site laboratory at the provincial hospital in Pursat, established a new field site at Thmar Da on the Thai /Cambodia border, and built, furnished and equipped a major research facility at CNM in Phnom Penh.